fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Story Time Precure
Story Time Precure is a series created by Salsa, with a story theme. She swears she didn't copy the pen from Star twinkle precure thanks Toei for stealing the idea its fine. 'Plot' In a magical world where Stories and fantasy live together, fueled by peoples imagination, an evil owl man rose to power, seeking to take over first the magical world, and then the human world for complete control. He wanted people to lose their imagination and will to create, so he would be sole person able to create new things in his image. Almost having wrecked complete havoc on the magical world, a warrior finally stood up to him. The legendary precure rose from her slumber, and transformed with great magical powers to finally beat the villain. Mad over the precure's power, the owl man created his own dark precure to finally beat the good. When that failed, he used his last power to transform the precure into a simple swan. Trapped in her swan form by day, and only turning into a girl again at night, the precure despaired and didn't know what to do. Advised by her people, she gathered all the magical power she could, and traveled to the human world to search for companions, for she knew that only humans could turn into the precure to defeat the evil and save both worlds. 'Items' The cures transform with their CreaPen, a magical ink pen. It's dipped into the CreaGlass, glass ink bottles resembling each cure's motif. The ink inside is swirled over the girls, and they transform. The CreaGlass is placed on the uniform, and the CreaPen disappears into their respective gemstone on their hand. 'Locations' Marbleland, a fantasy land filled with magical creatures. Some of them have the ability to cross over to the human world and mess with humans, keeping the stories and tales alive. Most of the inhabitants live in vague peace and harmony, though there will always be squabbles and fights. Earth ("humanland"), Dottie travels to earth to find teammates. She finds out that earth has been warped slightly, and continues to change a little over time as the evil regains power. Magic has seeped into the world, and no one seems to notice. Characters Cure Crown/Dottie A young teenage girl from Marbleland. She is human, and was taken as baby and switched out with an elf baby. She is aware of this, and doesn't mind. She is a curious person, and likes exploring and creating new things. She's fond of dancing ballet. She gets turned into a swan, much to her dismay, and spends most of her awake time as one. She is based on Swan lake, and her motif are swans. Cure Song From China, she got accepted into a prestigious boarding school and hopes to get good grades so she can be accepted into medical school. She has a strong talent for singing, and people who are lucky to hear her song say they always feel better when they do. She cares strongly for other people, but won't show it, so she figured studying medicine gave her an excuse to help people. She is based on The nightingale, and her motif are nightingales. Cure Clever A hot headed Italian girl, she is fiercely loyal and will do literally anything for people she care about. She gets into trouble a lot, but she's very quick with coming up with plans to get her out of trouble again, and she's very sneaky. She comes from a poor family, but won a scholarship to the boarding school, a place where her parents hope she'll straighten out a little. She's based on Puss in boots, and her motif are cats. Cure Petal A shy and soft spoken girl, originally from Denmark. She is very pretty, and was scouted as kid to be a model, something she works hard on, even though she doesn't really enjoy the work. She likes reading and writing, and reads a lot of romance novels and hopes one day to be a published author, but she feels like no one takes her seriously. She is based on Thumbelina, and her motif are butterflies. Cure Gold A very clumsy girl, she comes from Germany. She's very naive and happily believes everything people say, leading to some backfires and causing her to doubt herself severely. She's a big eater, she likes dressing in cute clothing and watching bad comedy tv. A naturally sleepy girl, she'll fall asleep on every surface. She loves nature and her hobby is gardening. She's based on Goldilocks, and her motif are bears. Cure Somber A dark precure, artificially created. She's bitter, ruthless, and anxious all the time. She desperately wants to defeat the good precure and prove herself, and she takes every defeat very very seriously. She has no life outside of being a dark precure, and her sanity is questionable at best. Not treated very well by her creator she seeks validation from. She's based on the Odile character from Swan lake and her motif are black swans. Cure Tiara Cure Somber's pure cure form. She changes from Somber to Tiara after admitting to herself that she's feeling terrible being under Rothbart's influence, and breaks free from him. Her gem on her forehead gets purified, and turns into a real precure gem, and she earns her CreaPen and bottle. She is the true "pink" of the team. Her motifs are hearts. 'Trivia' * The mascot of the series is also the leader of the team, Cure Crown! As she spends most of her time as a swan, she's not in most fights and acts as a guide and mascot to the team. * All the girls in their cure forms have two hair colours that are faded into each other. * Thanks mr Toei for stealing my ideas * creation guide here u go Category:Fanseries